


SMD's Little Adventure

by SortaMad



Series: the young Vagabond [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gun Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaMad/pseuds/SortaMad
Summary: SortaMadDog leaves Molly's Warehouse after a gunfight that night leaving him with a head injury and he runs into some old friends and foes.





	SMD's Little Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what I wrote after a discord role play thing and this is what I wrote.

“You gotta come quickly. I swear to god, the bastard is coming.” Ryan read the text on his phone after he mistakenly told Treble’s roommate she was okay. He dashed out the door of Molly’s warehouse and he ran by Treble on the phone. As he ran by he shouted “Sorry, i'll make it up to you later.” He hoped onto his bike and drove into town as quickly as he could. 

“I swear to god if Joker’s alive I will fucking kill him.” he mumbles angrily to himself. As he drives into town he remembers a moment that happened a year ago. 

_ “Why the fuck are you obsessed with the Joker?” Ryan asked while on the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder. _

_ “Because, little MadDog, I am The Joker.” A kid of the age of 19 stood over Ryan in a half broken clown mask showing the right side of his face. His right eye had a scar vertically crossing over his eye. The kid had a crooked smile on his face as he said “I will finally get my revenge for the loss of my friends in the Orphanage. You will die like the rest of the kids.”  _

_ “Don't you understand that I wasn't the one who did it?!”Ryan yelled as he remembered the kids who blew up the old orphanage 4 years ago. Ryan layed on the ground as the Joker stood above him with a gun pointing at his head. Ryan tried to grab the gun that was underneath him with his injured arm. _

_ “I don't care. You are the last survivor and I need to kill you. You survived instead of my friends and you must perish for it.” the Joker said as he was distracted away from Ryan’s arm. “Have any last words before I kill you?” _

_ “Yeah. You know how in movies the good guy has the cool one liner before killing his enemy? Well I don't have a good one liner so i'll just stick with this. Yippee Ki Yay mother fucker.” Ryan pulled the gun out from under him and shot the kid in the stomach before he got up and ran away from the scene. _

“I should have shot him again just to be sure he’s dead. Why the fuck did they give him the code name of Joker?” Ryan said as he got into the city of Los Santos. He pulled into a small house in South Los Santos. 

He took off his helmet and set it down on his bike. He stepped off his bike and walked towards the door. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He walked up to the door and before he put the keys into the keyhole he stopped. He looked at the door and saw it was broken in. He put the keys back into his pocket and pulled out his glock pistol and clicked the safety off. Ryan pressed his hand against the door to open it further. He snuck forward, finger held against the trigger guard and hovering around the trigger. As he walked in he heard whimpering coming from the kitchen. He rushed to the kitchen and saw two children of the age 6 and 14. He looked around to make sure no one else was there and kneeled down next to them.

“Nicky, where is you father?” Ryan asked the 14 year old girl. 

“He… a man… it was so… he was so…” the little 6 year old boy stuttered. Nicky looked up at Ryan and explained “A man busted through the door and took him. Daddy tried to protect us so we hid in our room. Daddy had a gun in his hand before the man came in and he told us we were gonna have to hide. While we were in here we heard gunshots and a thump. The scary man shouted saying he was taking daddy. I ran down here hoping I could do something but he was gone.” Ryan stood up and looked around. He looked back at the kids and asked “How long ago was this?” Nicky replied, 

“ It was about an hour ago. I think there is a note on the table from the man.” Ryan clicked the safety off and put his gun back in his jacket. 

“Ryan, is daddy gonna be okay?” the boy said. 

“Yes, Jimmy. I will get him back for you two and he will be okay. I promise,” Ryan said to the kid. “He is my friend I I always protect my friends.” Ryan walked over to the table and found a folded note. He opened the note,  it read:

_ Come alone to the Port of South Los Santos. I have a little present for you. _

Ryan shoved the note into his pocket and looked at the two kids. “Stay here. Don't call the police. If you do, your dad will be in danger. I will call someone to keep an eye on you guys. He will protect you two with his life. I trust him.” The two kids nodded. Ryan started to walk over to the door until he heard Nicky shout “Hold on!” He turned around to be met with the two kids hugging him. Jimmy looked up at Ryan and said “You are the best babysitter.” Ryan chuckled and replied “I wouldn’t call myself a babysitter. I’d say I’m a friend of your father’s that happens to look after you guys once in awhile.” The kids let go of Ryan and he went out the door and got on his bike.

Ryan drove to a small gas station that was near by the house and he pulled out his phone. He looked through the contacts and clicked on the name “Watchman.” He held the phone against his ear as he listened to the ringing. While he sat there he rubbed the back of his head feeling the stitches from getting his head hit against the table by a member of the Mexican Drug Cartel during the firefight at Molly’s warehouse the night before. 

When the phone was finally answered he heard a gravelly voice. “What do you want SMD?” said the man on the other end. 

“For a guy whose only 19 you sound like shit.”

“That's what 16 years of bein’ in the orphanage does to a guy. So what is it you want?”

“The Joker has come back. He took Titan away from his kids. Nicky and Jimmy are scared to death. You think you can watch them for now?”

“That fucking bastard. Taking one of the last survivors of the explosion. Yeah I can look after them. They still live at that old place in South Los Santos right?”

“Yeah. By the way have you found any new survivors?”

“Not yet. So far there’s only you, me, Titan, and that bastard Joker.”

“Alright. See ya around.” The other end hung up and Ryan put his phone in his pocket. He started his motorcycle up again and drove towards the port.

When Ryan got to the port, he parked his bike and saw a man standing at the end of one of the docks holding a man at his side. Ryan walked towards the dock. He stopped a few feet from Joker. “Hey little MadDog.” Joker looked down to his side and shook the man. “Hey Titan, gonna say hi to your little friend?” Titan looked up and saw Ryan before he was pulled up by Joker. 

“SMD!” he yelled as he stood up. “SMD! Run! It's a trap!” Joker kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. 

“I’m sorry about him. I don't know what he’s talking about.” Joker said with a crooked smile on his face. He chuckled with a very creepy sound. Ryan looked at Joker in anger. 

“I see why they gave you the code name of Joker. What do you want?” 

“I want you and the rest of the survivors dead.” Joker put a gun to Titan’s head and said “Who should be the first to die? Him or you?” he pointed the gun at Ryan. “I know you have a gun! Put it down or he gets it!” he grabbed Titan and shoved the gun towards his head as he hovered his finger over the trigger. Ryan pulled his gun out of his jacket and threw it towards Joker. 

“Don't dare kill him.” Ryan said as he raised his hands up. Joker laughed.

“That was the wrong choice.” Joker threw Titan into the water and shot at Ryan, hitting him in the shoulder. Ryan collapsed to the ground. Joker walked towards him. “Oh this seems familiar. This is almost like last year. When you shot me in the stomach. This time, though, this time you will die.” Joker shot at Ryan again, hitting his chest. Ryan felt the huge pain in his chest and his head. He started to hear a familiar voice in his head.

“Don't give up now. You can't give up now. There is so much you can do. You are a hero to those kids. You need to be a hero.” Ryan looked up and saw an old friend. He saw his best friend Connor. Ryan looked at him confused. Connor walked away and started walking towards the gun a foot away from Ryan. Ryan wondered how he could get to the gun until he had an idea.

“This time I'm not gonna give you any last words.” Joker shot at him again, this time Ryan rolled to the side out of the way, spun himself around and kicked Joker’s feet out from underneath him. Ryan hopped up and jumped over Joker. When he landed, he rolled and grabbed the gun. He sat up and shot Joker in the back. He laid down and dropped the gun at his side. Ryan laid on the ground and thought “Well I'm probably gonna die here.” as he vision started to get blurry he saw a figure walking towards him, dripping with water. It was Titan. Titan kneeled next to Ryan and ripped open his jacket. He saw blood oozing from his chest. He took off his shirt and held it against the wound. 

“The bullet did not hit any vital organs surprisingly. Hey, stay with me, buddy. Let me take you to my house and fix you up.” Titan said. Ryan was still conscious enough to hear titan speak and move slightly. He gestured towards his bike and slightly spoke up.

“There… medkit… in a bag.” Ryan said. Titan grabbed Ryans hand and set it on the wound. He ran over to the bike and grabbed a medkit out of the bag on the side of the bike. He tore it open and found a painkiller that could help so he could take Ryan to his own house. He ran back to Ryan and injected the painkiller into Ryan’s arm. Titan helped Ryan stand up and took him to a car that was driven there by joker. Ryan laid in the back seat, vision becoming even more blurry and within seconds Ryan was passed out.

Ryan came to, laying on a couch in Titan’s house. He looked over and saw Titan and another man sitting next to him. It was the 19 year old kid he talked to earlier, Watchman.

“How long was I out?” Ryan said as he tried to sit up.

“Uh like 3 hours. I'm surprised you managed to wake up within 3 hours after being shot in the chest, but you are a pretty strong kid.” Ryan looked down and saw bandages around his chest and shoulder.

“You’ve always been a good medic, Titan. What about Joker?” Ryan said as he looked up at the 30 year old man. 

“Eh he should be on his way to prison… or a hospital. You shot him pretty good in the back. You probably want to head back to your friends warehouse huh?” Titan said.

“Molly would probably be worried as hell because of the incident last night. I’ll tell you about that later.” Ryan said as he slowly stood up. Watchman immediately went to his side as a crutch to help him stand. 

“Are you sure you wanna go? If so, Titan will drive you there. I’ll follow on your bike.” Watchman said. Ryan nodded, so the two of them walked out the door and Titan followed. Ryan carefully sat down in the passenger seat of Titan’s car as Titan got in the driver’s seat. He started the car as Watchman drove next to him on Ryan’s motorcycle. They drove the several miles out of town and into the sandy desert where Molly’s warehouse is located. He pulled into the dusty area and helped Ryan out. Watchman opened the back door of Titan’s car and pulled out a crutch for Ryan to use. 

“Thanks guys. See ya around.” Ryan said as he grabbed the crutch and leaned against it. Watchman got into the passenger seat as Titan walked around to the driver’s door. He looked over the car and said “Hey Ryan, no more getting hurt, alright? And no working while you’re healing.” 

“Fine, Mom,” Ryan said sarcastically. “But yeah, i’ll be careful.”

“Good. See ya around kid.” Titan said as he got into the vehicle and pulled out of the area. Ryan sighed and turned around to make his way to the door of the warehouse. He stood next to the door and sighed. 

“This is gonna be a lot of explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. things happened. thanks for reading.


End file.
